


I Had It!

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan hates being a damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had It!

"No you don't! There is no way I'm allowing you behind me, with a sharp object."

Joan flailed as much as her restraints allowed at the sight of Moriarty circling her with a pocket knife. She tried not to think of the people that probably saw this image before they were killed.

"Allowing? It seems as if you haven't a  choice in the matter."

Jamie spun the knife through her fingers, expertly, without so much as nicking a finger. Joan flailed even more at that  sight. There was something far too predatory in Jamie's eyes for her to feel comfortable.

"Is this the part where you say something cheesy?" Joan stalled.

"Perhaps." 

"Because honestly, this has been a rough two days and I don't have the energy for banter."

"I was thinking of a simple smack to the head for your blatant stupidity."

"You're aggravating." Joan would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy for it.

"I'm saving your life."

Jamie finally cut her act and lowered herself to the floor. She, carefully, pulled the restraints from Joan's wrists to find them raw from all of the friction. The sharp pocket knife made quick work of the cord. Jamie was torn between being thankful that it was a cheap brand, which required little effort on her part, and offended that the captures would use such an inferior product on Joan. 

"I had the situation under control."

"Really?" Jamie scrunched her face into a frown and glanced at the discarded ropes and shackles that lay on the dingy floor of the warehouse. 

"I would have been fine."

Joan stood from the chair that had been her home for the last two days. She stretched her arms, legs and tried to work out as many kinks as she could. Her body ached, she was dehydrated, in terrible need of a shower and annoyed by her savior, but she was finally safe -- or as safe as one can be with Moriarty. 

"You cannot be that foolish."

"I have people in my life that lookout for me-"

"Like me?" Jamie gifted her with that smug smirk that made Joan want to wring her neck.

"-and I was working my own angle with Julius over here before you shot him." 

"Guess we'll never know now." Jamie shoved the body a little, to the left, to give Joan a clear path to the door.

"You're so annoying." Joan huffed. No way in hell would she thank this woman. Saving her from the latest round of captures did not absolve her of the laundry list of reasons Joan hated her. Even if she was kind of cute.

"I saved you. Remember that the next time your curse my name." Jamie lead the way to the front entrance of the warehouse. 

"I had it." Joan mumbled under her breath. 

"Sure you did." Jamie let her stew. There was no arguing with Watson when she was being petulant. 


End file.
